


Fixated (Billionaire!2P!America x Reader)

by burgersnscones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America - Freeform, Billionaire, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Jealousy, Romance, Smut, billionaire!2p!america x reader, hetalia x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgersnscones/pseuds/burgersnscones
Summary: Her body was his. His to ravish, to possess, to savor. But he was a selfish man and having just her skin wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more, always more. He desired her heart, her soul, her beautiful mind. Everything. He wanted her. And she will be his.





	Fixated (Billionaire!2P!America x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey~ I'm more or less back. I have less than thirty days left of free time before college officially starts and I'm having the darndest time with writing. I've lost interest in most of my hobbies, from reading to writing to playing video games. I have no idea why, I've been a bit down in the dumps for a while and just so out of it. 
> 
> Anyway, moving on to the stories. I am unfortunately not as big a fan of Hetalia as I used to be. In fact, I no longer watch anime anymore, and ah well, such is life. But I'm still struggling to finish my books. With that in mind, I planned to write the last chapter for my England x Reader, I Do Adore, before I go back to school but then I looked at the calendar and realized it was the fourth of July (here in Asia, anyway). Also, I was reviewing and cleaning up my folders I saw this unpublished chapter of a typical, cliche rich guy meets normal girl-next-door chapter for 2P!America. I'm really, really, really desperate to write this down. Last year I've read a handful not-so-G-rated romance novels and these days I've been binge-watching a lot of Voltage Inc. otome games (as much as I want to pay for them I can't open a Paypal account so... boohoo T.T). 
> 
> Enjoy it, don't enjoy it. Whatever. I'll probably not be checking up as often as one would expect. 
> 
> P.S. Speaking of otome games, I would just like to point out how I'm currently playing MysMes lol. I'm stuck with the Common Route for now because my old phone couldn't handle the game. So at least there's that.

  
Of course Alfred’s birthday was the same day as Independence Day, also known as one of the busiest nights for every bar in New York.  
  
The only reason you were out “partying” instead of sleeping peacefully was that Alfred was your best friend since first-year college then-turned-roommate.  
  
You sat by the bar, silently sipping on your raspberry vodka while making sure none of your idiot friends had gotten into a fight.  
  
When you caught his stare from the other side of the room. Your third raspberry vodka had taken over your system and you gave your admirer a coquettish smile. He started towards you, but the alcohol stirred your stomach and you rushed for the exit.  
  
You just needed some fresh air and sober up.  
  
Stupid stomach. Stupid liver. You cursed and leaned on a wall. However, you were a little relieved, because as hot the guy was you didn’t know what to say to him.  
  
You tried to remember what he looked like.  
  
Suddenly, expensive cologne overwhelmed your nose and you wanted to throw up. Thick arms wrapped around you. “Hey there, little lady. Howwa ‘bout you and I blow this joint and have some fun on our own, hm?” asked the middle-aged pervert you’ve never seen before. He was drunk.  
  
You lifted your elbow.  
  
“Hey, asshole”  
  
There was the nasty crunching and your would-be attacker collapsed on the ground unmoving. The world flashed white and drops of rain trickled down.  
  
“You okay?” The man from the club stood before you now. He curled and uncurled his fist.  
  
Instead of a ‘thanks’ you responded rudely with “I had it”  
  
His arms fell on both of his sides, “Excuse me?”  
  
“I could’ve handled it” You pushed back your bangs and held your purse with both hands.  
  
He took a step forward and you backward. “‘You could’ve handled it’?” His tone was solid and teasing, and next thing you knew could feel a wall behind you.  
  
You pressed your back flat against the wet wall but that did nothing to widen the space between you and him. Quite the opposite. Stuck between the building and this man, you felt like a sheep cornered by a wolf, though an admittedly gorgeous wolf with dark hair and fierce eyes. He was way too close.  
  
Unshaven, faintly smelling of musk and motor oil. He was tall and lean but with strong arms and a toned stomach underneath his drenched white t-shirt. It was amazing how he could pull off such a simple piece of clothing.  
  
You paused. Hm. A suit wouldn’t be bad, he had the body for it, but with those sharp features and rugged look he resembled a gangster more than anything else. Not that that was a bad thing, you noted, unable to tear your gaze away from his washboard abs.  
  
You should’ve been thinking of the man behind him, but your knight was very distracting.  
  
“Are you listening?” He snapped his fingers between your eyes, jerking you awake. Did you just hear a Bronx accent? It was light but it was definitely there. Your blood simmered with excitement. Maybe he really is a gangster.  
  
“Sorry. I was. . .” You weren’t scared or worried. Okay, maybe a little. But you could’ve handled it.   
  
You puffed out your chest, “I was doing fine on my own”  
  
“That’s bullshit” But you could see the edge of a smirk on his lips. And what a deliciously kissable pair of lips they were.  
  
You bit your tongue. Get a grip, girl.  
  
“Aren’t you at least going to thank me?” He gestured at the 180-pound body lying facedown on the muddy sidewalk.  
  
Goddammit.  
  
Getting molested by a creep and then rescued by a sexy man-beast wasn’t part of tonight’s plan. You glanced at your silver watch impatiently; you needed to get back in the club then announce that it was time to go home.  
  
“Look, Jackson—”  
  
“That’s not my name”  
  
Did he mention his name? You gave an insouciant half shrug. Jackson seemed appropriate, it went well with his mysterious, beautiful stranger vibe. “Sorry. Dean?”  
  
He shook his head, his russet hair swayed softly. He grinned, “Try again, sweetheart”  
  
“Sebastian?” He snorted and you imagined him repeating the name with sarcasm, “Sebastian”? This was kind of fun. “Cameron?”  
  
“You’re doing this on purpose”  
  
“Allen?”  
  
He raised his palm, “Whoa” He shot you a look of disbelief mixed with amusement “Do I look like an Allen?”  
  
Let us review: tousled brown hair, beautiful tan, lean muscle. “Okay, fair enough, so not an Allen. But did one of them hit the mark?”  
  
“Far from it.” He chuckled. He took a step back and you exhaled. “And I’m still waiting for that thank you”  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
You rounded your eyes, “I had it, all right?” You had your pink pepper spray with you, not to mention your arnis training when you lived in Manila for two years. You weren’t the best at it but you still had your reflexes.  
  
“You’re quite the ungrateful one, aren’t you, Miss. . . ?”  
  
You snorted. “You didn’t give your name, you’re not getting my name, and don’t think I’d put out because you decided to play hero”  
  
“I’m no hero” He frowned, disapproval washed over his handsome face “But I do believe in common decency, something which you seem to lack.”  
  
You sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just tired” Before you could thank him, Alfred stumbled out of the club, his thick glasses hung low on his nose as he shouted “Beeeey-be girl! You’re missing the par-taaaay!”  
  
Mr. No-Name nudged his head towards your roommate and then turned to you questioningly. You shrugged, “My friend. It’s his birthday”  
  
Then two more of your friends joined in.  
  
“Alfred! Baby girl!”  
  
The tall Mathias bent down and hooked his arm around Alfred’s neck and then raised his beer towards you. Albino Gilbert sauntered towards you, his purplish red eyes glossed over like lacquered nails “Up for a three-way, baby girl?” He wiggled his white-pale brows.  
  
Mr. No-Name looked disturbed, but you waved the comment off. Your guy friends were always like this, teasing you about hooking up with them but never really getting serious about it. Well, except maybe for Mathias, who tried to ask you out once or twice (five times). Otherwise they were like brothers to you.  
  
“Sorry, I’m not interested, but maybe the birthday boy is”  
  
Alfred didn’t hear, he chugged down the rest of Mathias’ drink. Mathias took the bottle but when he noticed that there was nothing left he chucked it on the cement. “We’re outta beer!”  
  
You inhaled deeply.  
  
Mathias was twenty-seven and known worldwide for his architectural designs (not to mention his Køhler blood and name, making him the ninth richest bachelors in the world). At twenty-eight, Gilbert was already a resident at Rosewater General Hospital. Alfred, who just turned twenty-five, was a genius computer programmer.  
  
Meanwhile, at twenty-four you were the “baby of the bunch” and yet these three didn’t know their own drinking limits. It was Mathias’ turn to drive, dammit!  
  
Gilbert resided in a condo on the 96th and Mathias on Fifth Avenue, both of which were miles away from your shared apartment with Alfred in Queens. You checked the time again. Already past two a.m.  
  
You needed to be at work by eight. The hospice was very strict with schedule, not that you could blame them. Time is of the essence.  
  
“Matt, give me your keys”  
  
Mr. No-Name grabbed your shoulder and your glittering heels almost slipped on the pavement. You gasped out a hushed Shit! and looked up. His burgundy eyes hid something vaguely resembling worry.  
  
Touched by this stranger’s concern, you gently brushed off his hand, “They’re my friends. They’re idiots, but they’re harmless.”  
  
“If you’re sure.” The familiar standard iPhone tone rang and No-Name turned away to answer the call and you focused on the three drunken idiots you had to drive home.  
  
You walked towards Mathias, reached inside his front pocket and then retrieved the car keys. His diamond silver Mercedes blinked from the other side of the street.  
  
Gilbert tumbled and leaned over your shoulder, you pushed him away so you could open the door. “Inside. Now.” You ordered. Aside from a few lighthearted boos, none of them resisted.  
  
It was more difficult to get inside since their movements were dulled with alcohol. As you ushered them into the cramped convertible you thought of your secondhand Bronco, which would’ve been the better choice if not for how stubborn Mathias was in wanting to take his car out.  
  
If only he could hold his damn liquor.  
  
Like a good mother, you strapped and double-checked the seatbelts. “Thanks, baby girl. Ya know, we should really treat ya better” Mathias slurred, his lips almost touching your cheek.  
  
“You really should” You shut the door and stood straightly. As you circled the car you glanced back at the club.  
  
Mr. No-Name watched you from the entrance, the neon sign illuminated his entire form in red, sexy, enigmatic and even a tad bit dangerous.  
  
You grinned weakly but he was too far away to see it.  
  
You grabbed the gear stick and as the Mercedes rolled down the road you snuck a final glance in the rearview mirror. Mr. No-Name was gone. Your heart sank, but you pulled it together and didn’t think about him as you headed for Fifth Avenue.


End file.
